tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BloomRocks!
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please Sign Your Name Or Use Your Talkbox When Talking To Me!' Let's Have Fun! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.If You Need Help Or Wanna Chat I Am Here!' Welcome To My TalkPage! (In Romanian) Buna ziua! Bine ati venit Pentru a TalkPage meu! Dacă poți vorbi română Apoi Umm Ei bine, nu știu am scris această opțiune doar pentru distracție, am Learnt română și spaniolă în școala mea aș vrea să Aflați mai multe! Dacă vrei să lase un mesaj atunci sunteți liber să Tastați! BloomRocks!La dispoziția dumneavoastrăPoziție: Admin Welcome to The Gems: A Magical AdventurePedia! You didn't copy pages, sweetie. You copied my heart's desire. 13:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Nothin' I'm the only person who have rights to know. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't block you! You copied my MediaWiki, that's all [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Copy it all! I don't care anymore. I'm leaving too! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't cyber-bullying. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 22:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) LOL I was kidding! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't really angry at you. Oh, btw, I just realised something weird. Wikia users copy each other ._. Hey do you know why "Roxanna" make a new account…? Pretty, weird, eh? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Well three weeks ago me and RoseForever saw this ClaraSnow newbie. She made a signature and her signature links to the FabRoxyRox account, and her favourite Winx members list is same as Roxanna's. Then me and RoseForever told Brittney (BelievixinStella) about ClaraSnow and we begin to suspect her as Roxanna with a new account just to be friends with me and RoseForever again. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I learned it from the Doctor Who Wiki on MediaWiki:Wikia.js and MediaWiki:Ns0.css. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :And about the link becoming shadows, my good friend Killian Jones taught me that on Once: Wonderland Wiki. Find it here: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I can't >_> My iPad makes the chat refreshes for like every 10 minutes, sorry. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try anyways. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) No offense honestly I don't know who you are. May I introduce myself? I'm Lana Morrison. I name myself Luna Moy, lol. And you're? --Luna - My real name is Lana 09:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Nice name to. Anyway, who is "Roxanna" you and Farhah (stellamusa) were talking about? And "ClaraSnow" is her? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry =(! I have already made the codes and it's suppose to start appear 8 hours ago but it didn't! I probably forgot the codes..I'll keep on trying. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) She told me on chat. :P They're the same users @@? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a signature? ^^ Go . Do what it says and in User:BloomRocks!/Sig I will customise it :)! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 02:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) make me an admin again in the Winx Wiki pleaseEmerald (talk) 21:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure. What picture? Oh and about Spanish, my grandfather knows some words ^^; and I also use Google Translator. 09:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Better get the picture now ^^! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) No, sorry. I'm really busy these days >_> [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:31, September 13, 2013 (UTC) And these aren't shiny things. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. You seem like a nice person c: [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 06:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I pretty much copied people a lot of times using Farhah's account. Can you tell Rose? I feel stupid to apologise to her publicly! [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 22:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC)